Selenia the Hedgehog
If you are looking for Lightning the Hedgehog, press here. ' (Selenia za hejjihoggu) is Artificial Processed Lifeform that was born 600+ years ago, but was revived 45+ years ago as "The Goddess of "Creation"". She is now an Untrusted G.U.N. Agent, As well as a Highness in her Kingdom. Due to being "Artificial", She is well-known for being Shadow's Sister. Being Born Artificially, She has been given extra powers then Electrokinetics. Now being able to be a Master at Chaos Manipulation, along with Cryokinetics, HydroKinetics, and Solarakinetics. History '''Birth Selenia was born as a young, violet colored hedgehog, Around the first years of the earth. She was the only female sibling from her real biological family. Selenia lived as a very happy, beautiful little girl from where she lived. Her mother, Shirenya Blisslight kept her royal bloodline a secret, but as her father did not approve of this, he was forced to go along with. Selenia never knew this, until she gained her real powers once she was 5 years of age as well as her brother Nazo. At age 6 years of age, Selenia was told by her father, that her mother kept a secret behind her back, explaining her royal bloodline. Selenia felt a cold chill down her spine, but she didn't believe him. She was taught to behave as a regular girl would be. Jackson's little plan for the kingdom failed, but this didn't stop him. At night, mysteriously called his wife over to check out the moonlight, as she was quickly betrayed and was knocked to the ground. With little noise, Jackson killed his wife as he noticed Elerse and Selenia witnessing her death, both ran down the hall to warn their other siblings, but sadly, all were murdered as well. Jackson came after them, killing them both with a single swing. 'Arriving in a new world' After a full week of her and her siblings death, Selenia arrived at the Afterlife, along with her brother. Both wandered around curiously, observing their new surroundings. After a few Months of living in the Afterlife (Months in the Afterlife is more like years), They quickly became shocked that they were not living, but were not as much surprised due to the new surroundings and not able to find the rest of their family. Personality Abilities Selenia has three main abilities, Solarakinetics, Electrokinetics, and Hydrokinetics. Which means she is able to control Holy light, Electricity, and Water through physic force. Even though it's not likely for Selenia to have Solarakinetics and Hydrokinetics, but because of her Moon Spiritual powers, they were granted. Selenia is a natural stealth master. *'Prism Bolt' - *'Blood-Bending' - *'Speed Dial' - *'Weapon-Surfing' - *'Chaos Card' - *'Licht Regen' - *'Hirenkyaku' - *'Ginrei Kojaku' - *'Hohō' - * Super Forms Super Selenia Like alot of other Mobians, Selenia has the power to reach her super form. Many differences from Sonic's super form though. Like for instance, Sonic's Color is Yellow, While Selenia's is Blue. Her Bangs become larger, but three of her other bangs disappear. She wears various neon colors, and her eyes stay blue. Selenia is no stronger then Sonic, They both have equal power, But Selenia has many advantages. Seeing how she has her electricity is wilder and uncontrollable, But her biggest disadvantage is water. Seeing how it can quickly electrocute her and almost killing her while reverting back to normal. Jenetical Selenium Hell Heart Helenia Luminartre Tristendre Maximum Overdrive Selenia Virusel Moon Spirit Selenia Ranking Skills Likes Dislikes Weakness(s) Relationships ULF Family *J the Hedgehog, Younger/Possible Twin brother *Shadow the Hedgehog, Brother (possibly older than him) *Keith The Dragonolf, Brother Family *Annamaria Cousin *Gale the Hedgehog Cousin *Samuel Argentino Cousin *Seven Fangirls From Hell Cousins *Selenia Blisslight Mother *King Danice "Jackson" Blisslight Father *Bolt Blisslight Brother *Vaine Blisslight Brother *Alexander Blisslight Brother *Roran the Drakonic Hedgewolf Step Brother *Unknown Aunt *Suzana Blisslight Sister *Princess Falalala-Stu the echidna -Cousin Future: *Memphis the Shining Demonhog Possible Future husband *Rion "Blisslight" The Bright - Middle Son *Ahura the Hedgehog - Youngest Son *Tircassiel Blisslight - Older Daughter *Kathleen Blisslight - Oldest Daughter *Hayden Blisslight - Older Son *Uruvion Blisslight - Oldest Son *Imaginate - Pet *Annamaria the Wolf - Cousin Friends/Allies *Mazda the Hedgehog, Former Boyfriend *Annamaria, Very close friend and favored cousin. *Alice Maeda, Close Friend *Sharyar "Ray" Takiyama, Friend *Lorelei the Wolf, Friend *Ba'al the Hedgehog, Servant *Luke the Hedgehog, Allie (though sometimes considered as friend.) *Captain Leader Mast. Legkok *Sergeant Master Capt. Bangkok *Thirza the Hedgehog Rivals Enemies *'Dr. Eggman' *'Dr.Ovi "Eggman" Robotnik Porcupine' *'Akakios Dardanos' *'Some Trolls' *'Licko the Telekinetic Hedgehog' *'Shahongai' Love *'Mazda the Hedgehog '- Former Boyfriend, Died/Morphed into Luke. *'Thomas the hedgehog' - Former Husband *'Darkness "Moonwatch" the Dark Demonhog' - Former Abusive boyfriend, possible liking again *'Gale the Hedgehog' - Favored Cousin *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - Former Boyfriend and Former Crush *'Dr.Ovi "Eggman" Robotnik Porcupine' - Was under manipulation of him. *'Captain Leader Mast. Legkok' - Now as Best friends *'Memphis the Shining Demonhog' - One and Only True Love, Future Husband *'Simy the Hedgehog - Formerly' Sonic the Hedgehog Selenia and Sonic have a some what romantic bond. Even though Selenia has no love feelings Sonic she does care alot for him. Their type of bond is like a Boyfriend and Girlfriend bond, But later Selenia broke up with Sonic because she didn't want to endanger him in any ways. Sonic accepted, and they remained as friends. This made the future of both of them break. Now Selenia and Sonic stay single, But they still have those feelings for each other. Another fact is that either one would sacrifice their own life for each other. Shadow the Hedgehog Selenia regrets the day she ever became related to Shadow. She absolutely hates Shadow, even if he is her brother. You will never see them get along with each other. Shadow doesn't feel the same way for Selenia, because mostly He is sometimes over protecting her. Even though, In rough or bad situations you will rarely see them helping each other out. A strange fact is, Even though Selenia is Shadow's brother, She is NOT in The Ultimate Lifeform Family. Even though She has Shadow's blood and immortality, She doesn't want to have anymore siblings. Shadow seems a bit surprised by this. It could be possible that she is in the family though. Silver the Hedgehog The two are always acting brother-sister bond to each other. It could be possible as a love-interest, but nothing has been proven of that type of relationship in the two. Selenia has always looked at Silver with a confident smile, knowing he might do something less naive then he mostly does. Silver always look up at Selenia as a role-model (or something in the liking) Dr. Eggman Selenia and Eggman are two magnets that shouldn't ever be pressed against. Selenia has worked for Eggman for various reason like 1. Revive her pride and Joy Annamaria, 2. to remember her past, and 3. Because he brainwashed her. Selenia gets annoyed when she remembers these events, since it was also his responsibility for turning her evil in the first place. Strangely, Eggman always want's to capture her and turn her into a Robian, for unknown reasons, although this is likely because he wants to make her become evil (although his attempts were thwarted by J's roboticized sister). E-123 Omega King Jackson the hedgehog Selenia's first and main enemy, her own father abused her as a young girl, starting by killing her mother. Selenia never forgave him, and ran away from home, along with the rest of her brothers. It's been shown in some Rp's, Jackson saved Selenia and everyone else's life during the battle with Eggman. Now, It is unknown that Selenia and Jackson are a family or are just have little family bond. J the Hedgehog J, despite his different appearance, bears a strong resemblance to Selenia, and that they are alike each other. He has a strong brotherly bond (because he is indeed a brother to Selenia) and will do whatever he can to protect her, no matter the costs. It is also revealed that J might be the twin brother of Selenia, although this is unknown. N the Hedgehog Darkness "Moonwatch" the Hedgehog They have a very long history to begin with. As Moonwatch killed Thomas 4 years ago, Selenia was devistated and was forced to be Moonwatch's girlfriend according to King Jackson. She was very miserable with him, as He made her feel "Comfortable" and "gave" her "Something Thomas" didn't. As Selenia became a little "toy" to Moonwatch, She decided to marry him. As they were engaged, Selenia met Sonic and Co. This made things difficult after the two. Annamaria the Wolf Ever since Selenia knew Anna as a baby, She's always been near her side. Selenia always thought of Annamaria as her own child, trying to do the best she can for her. Anna also loves Selenia like a mother, giving each other alot of support when needed. Selenia accidentally killed Anna when Anna was younger, since she was in a battle with Moonwatch, and since Anna was in between, Selenia lead Anna to her near death. Anna understood what happened, and died. Leaving Selenia regretting and angered. For 2 years, Selenia has been finding a way to revive her, that was when She first encountered Dr.Eggman. As Eggman promised to revive Anna for her. After Eggman introduced Himself, they made a deal that Eggman would revive anna, but Selenia would have to se her for the next 2 years. As a result of this, He ended up tricking her by first Reviving Anna, but also making Selenia loose her memories for the next two years. Selenia was brainwashed for only one year. She then remembered everything and left Eggman to find Anna. The next following year, Anna found Selenia in a hospital, As Selenia was overjoyed to see Anna alive. After all that, Selenia and Anna have always been with each other. Protecting and caring for each other 'til this day forward. Darthoridan the Hedgehog Selenia and Darthoridan were very in love with each other, So in love that Darth made her his fiance. Selenia doe's all she can to help darth, which leads Darth out of the loneliness. After the fight they had with Mazda, They started to drift apart, making it difficult to trust each other. As they had the last fight, Darthoridan yells out that they are threw, leaving Selenia in tears with everyone else involved. As Darthoridan goes into the darkness, Selenia throws the ring that Darth gave her, making him feel more happy. After the fight, Sonic and the others comforted her, trying to make her feel better. As a result, Mazda showed his feelings towards her and kissed, making them a couple. There is a possible future for them now, but right now they remain single (not for Selenia though), Darthoridan's rage with her never goes away, unless in deep situations. The two now spend lot's of time with each other, almost making them a couple again. It could be possible that they are together again. Even when Selenia and Darthoridan tell each other that they love one another. Drathradien the Darkhog After a little conflict, they seem to be at a regular friend level. Since they rarely see each other, Drath seems to be angered by the thought that Selenia's Darthoridan's fiance. Now the sometimes spend time with each other, chatting. Mazda the Hedgehog Mazda and Selenia always get into an argument sooner or later, but they are really close friends. At a battle, Selenia kissed Mazda, As Mazda helped her with her past. Everytime they have adventures with each other, They always get closer. Selenia also has a son with him, named Ahura. After Darthoridan had broke up with Selenia, Mazda actually admitted his feeling towards her. After the two started being romantic, they lead to a kiss and remain as a real couple. Sharyar "Ray" Takiyama Worried about his past, Ray is unknown for Selenia. Even though he is one of her close friends. Zulto Beltz the Hedgehog Zulto and Selenia have a very close relationship. Even though their nice friendly relationship has disappeared, Selenia still feels as if she is responsible about everything he does. Zulto doesn't show much appretiation towards her though, But does feel concerned over her disease with bronchitis. Now and then, they still have some time to be nice towards each other. After a long while, Selenia and Zulto have been growing apart. Making their strong loving Brother-sister relationship disappear. It's been shown that neither trust each other. Once Zulto disappeared to be renewed by a clone more adventurous and wild, Selenia purpose was to gaurd and protect the new Zulto. She keeps it to herself that the real Zulto had left (Real Zulto's request in not letting his new self or anyone else finding out what happened). Selenia still misses the real Zulto, but thinks of New Zulto her own brother. Gale the Hedgehog Since Selenia is Gale's cousin, She doesn't know about his secret love towards her. over the years, they have become more closer and closer to each other, Even though they're cousins. Gale always tries to hide his feeling towards her, but always seems Head-over-heels whenever she's being very kind or nice towards him. There could be a possible Love interest in the two, considering Selenia has kissed him over 4 times. As this is unknown, Gale still loves Selenia, no matter what. Luke the Hedgehog It doesn't look like they have much of a good relationship. Considering they don't trust each other. It does show that Selenia has a slight crush on him, but doesn't want to do anything with him. Luke sometimes like to call her names like "Old lil lady" or "Princess", which Selenia hates being called one. They could be friends in the near future, possibly even more, but they stay at a friendly rival/ally relationship. It shows that both have somewhat of the same connection when Mazda and Selenia first met. They were first Rivals in battle, then friends. It could be possible that they will have the same ways they got together from Mazda and Selenia, But nothing is proofed at the moment. Alice Maeda Selenia is pretty much real close friends with Alice. Although Alice embarrasses Selenia when she does silly things, But she mostly is kinda protective. Alice may be sometimes over excited and hyper, but She can be nice and sweet sometimes. Road Runner the hedgehog Selenia thinks of Runner as a brother, as he was always there to help her when needed. Runner sometimes follow her around to check if she's alright, Which most of the time she isn't. He comes to the rescue to help her, and Selenia tries her best to reward the favor. Mattias the Shining Darkness Nova the wolf Nova is Neutral with Nova, Since Nova pretty much glomps/tackles her, sometimes wishes to kill Selenia, and is worried whenever Selenia is caught up with her bronchitis. Selenia doesn't feel the same way, but she matters that Nova is safe, not in trouble, and mostly not making a mess. Memphis the Shining Demonhog Both met in Roleplay:Club Rouge. Selenia thought that Memphis was a villain, mostly because of Moonwatch being her enemy at the time. She was proved wrong, and decided to become his friend. The two had many adventures together, yet the didn't actually speak as much to another. Until in Roleplay:Fading Light..., Selenia was the closest one to his side, protecting him and caring for him then anyone else. As soon as Memphis finally faded, She never forgot about him since. Waiting for his return someday. Until, out of nowhere, Memphis appeared in front of a sleeping Selenia under a tree, surprising her and making her jump. Selenia then realized who it was, and quickly gave him a hug. Memphis blushingly comforted her, telling her he won't ever leave her. Once both became united and spent time talking about what happened while he was gone, the two suddenly began to fall in love with each other. Memphis asking her what the feeling was, while Selenia told him it was Love. He haven't felt it in a while, but he said that he felt weird but liked it. Selenia then shushed him, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Memphis surprised, he enjoyed and thought that there was another chance for love. After that day, Selenia was wondering if Memphis was okay, finding him under a tree, happily playing his violin. She then sat next to him, watching and listening to his music, until out of nowhere she said I love you. this made memphis happy, giving her a romantic kiss. Now both spend most time with each other, as a couple. See Memphia for the full romantic story. Ookamoni the Demon wolf As Ookamoni hates everyone, Selenia's probably one of the people he hates them most. Though Selenia actually doesn't mind, only feeling the pain whenever he looks deep into his eyes. Selenia would love to help Ookamoni sometimes, but he would only try an attempt to kill her. All though They are clearly enemies, Selenia considers him as a true rival and friend. Feeling sympathy for him. It could be possible Sekebua has feelings for Ookamoni, considering she calls him "Ooka-hon" or "Ooka-sun". This feeling may still be around, but since she has fallin' for Oblivion the Hedgehog, It's highly doubted that she still likes him. Akakios Dardanos As it recalls, Selenia truly hates Akakios for hurting people and their feelings, as Akakios thinks of Selenia as a "chew toy". Ever since they met as children, Akakios shown small friendship in her, as Selenia always wanted to earn his friendship. As they grew, Akakios became more violent and aggressive, as Selenia tried to calm him down and talk him out of it. Akakios now became violent towards all kind, including Selenia, as he threatened to kill her. Memorial Quotes “The key to change... is to let go of fear.” ---- “What you leave behind is not what is engraved in stone monuments, but what is woven into the lives of others.” ---- “Life can either be accepted or changed. If it is not accepted, it must be changed. If it cannot be changed, then it must be accepted.” ---- “For all the people I trust...I trusted you shadow...because My father killed my mother....and I was helplessly watching him murder her...and once I tried to help my mom....my father slapped me and gave me this scar on my face....and for as long as I knew you...I trusted you...but that’s a lie now! You don’t deserve a sister! Not with all the pain and suffering I’ve been in! and I always wondered...why did he do it? Why did he kill her? Why did he hit me? Why did he kill thomas...?!" ---- “ I wish.....that I can be someone....for you.....but I guess my wish will never come true....” ---- “Goodbye, sonic the hedgehog….and knuckles the echidna….Oh shadow, just remember….I believe you…” ---- “You've changed so much. I guess that's what happens. I wish you knew how much you changed me. I wonder if I changed you, if your life is different because of me. Because mine's different. My people, you taught me so much, and now we don't even talk to each other. I guess that's what happens.” ---- “Don’t ask what the world needs. Ask what makes you come alive, and go do it. Because what the world needs is people who have come alive.” ---- “To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing.” ---- “If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were.” ---- “You can shed tears that she is gone, or you can smile because she has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all she's left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see her, or you can be full of the love you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember her only that she is gone, or you can cherish her memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what she'd want, smile, open your eyes, love and go on.” ---- “Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends." ---- “Watching you walk out of my life does not make me bitter or cynical about love. But rather makes me realize that if I wanted so much to be with the wrong person how beautiful it will be when the right one comes along.” ---- “Love your enemies just in case your friends turn out to be bastards.” ---- “We really don't have enemies. It's just that some of our best friends are trying to kill us.” ---- “Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much.” ---- “The face of the enemy frightens me only when I see how much it resembles me” ---- “I have no trouble with my enemies. I can take care of my enemies in a fight. But my friends, my goddamned friends, they're the ones who keep me walking the floor at nights!” ---- “One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching.” ---- “The world's a rollercoaster and I am not strapped in. Maybe I should hold with care, but my hands are busy in the air.” ---- “Other things may change us, but we start and end with family” ---- “Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.” ---- “Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy.” ---- “I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the ordeal of meeting me is another matter.” ---- “He was a great patriot, a humanitarian, a loyal friend - provided, of course, that he really is dead.” ---- “If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever.” ---- “I know but one freedom and that is the freedom of the mind.” ---- “Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than remember me and cry.” ---- “May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be ever at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face and the rain fall softly on your fields. And until we meet again, May God hold you in the hollow of his hand.” ---- “Until this moment, I never understood how hard it was to lose something you never had.” ---- “Yes I love him. I love him more than anything else in this world and there is nothing that I would like better than to hold on to him forever. But I know it's not for the best. So no matter how much my heart is going to break, I've got to let him go so he can know just how much I love him. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll come back, but if not, I can make it through this.” ---- “Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future.” ---- “When one door closes, another opens... but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us.” Trivia * Gallery Gift__She_is_like_a_Lightning_by_Pichu_Chan.jpg|Her old outfit,, credits to Pichu-chan on dA Gift_for_lightning_by_Crash96.jpg|Selenia in SA, Credits to Crash96 on dA, what a good friend! 94__Yelow_by_Jezmine_the_Devilhed.png|A gift from Jezmine-the-devilhead on dA. selenia's old style. Great artist! Happy_Birthday_Lightning2315_by_ShadowsofAbsolution.jpg|Credits to ShadowsofAbsolution on dA, this was for my B-day. she aslo used a very old style. BUT I LOVE IT!!! SeleniaXThomas_by_lightning2315.jpg|Pic of Thomas and Selenia the hedgehogs. former love of Selenia. SeleniaXthomas_kiss_by_lightning2315.jpg|Pic of Selenia giving a surprise kiss to Thomas. Credits to meh silver&selenia.JPG|Selenia and Silver. They dont have a romantic bond. They have like a nice sister-brother bond. even though they aren't related Selenia dragon 2 in 3D.JPG|Selenia "Rainspark"s Second Main look. Selenia form 1.jpg|Selenia in her first form Selenia_&_Thirza_contest_piccy.jpg|Selenia and Thirza, credits to Gwen the mouse/CrustalDreamer! Selenia_School_Uniform_Entry.png|Selenia in her school uniform, credits to Wh!te$tar! Selenda pic XD.png|Selenda, credits to Wh!te! Bankai.jpg|Selenia in her bankai 1 form zetsumei0.jpg|Selenia (in human form) with the power Kibatsu Zetsumei lends her. zetsumei1.jpg|Selenia (human form) with the power Kibatsu Zetsumei lends her. (This is 1st form) Selenia the Hedgehog.png|Picture of Selenia (First Outfit) Thanks to Yuki! Darthenia.JPG|Darthenia (former) Selenia design.jpg|One of selenia's final designs Sel battlesuit.jpg Sel prototype.jpg See also *Thonia *Selenia-King Jackson Conflict *Sonenia SonicXSelenia *Espinia EspioXSelenia *Knuxenia KnucklesXSelenia (crack pairing) *Selenda *Captenia *Galenia *Memphia *Rion "Blisslight" The Bright *Ahura the Hedgehog *Darthenia *Selenia's Family *Selenia's Chant's Category:Lightning2315's characters Category:Electrokinetics Category:Hedgehogs Category:Married Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters Born in Multiple Births Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Commanders and Leaders Category:Revived Characters Category:Females Category:Light User Category:Characters Category:Villains turned Neutral Category:Revived Characters Category:Moon Spirits Category:Masochists Category:Solarakinetics Category:G.U.N Agents Category:Royal Generation Characters Category:Diseased Characters Category:Widow's Category:Heterosexuals Category:Characters from another dimension Category:Cryomancers Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Heterochromia Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Villains turned Hero